罪
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sayang padamu. / NaruSaku / Canon.


**罪**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_Naruto x Sakura  
__Canon__  
_

**Chapter I **: _Hates_

_._

_._

Wanita merah muda itu tertawa riang akibat pria pirang yang sedang bertingkah di depannya. Sekitar mereka adalah pepohonan yang mengelilingi area _sparing_. Tiga remaja yang ikut bertingkah bersama sang pria pirang tak kalah jenakanya.

Mereka saling mengejar dengan saling melempar jutsu.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto-_senseiii_!" seru Konohamaru dengan _rasengan _nya_._ Si pria pirang yang dipanggil Naruto-_sensei_ itu pun menyiapkan dua _bunshin_ seperti muridnya untuk membentuk _rasengan_.

"Yosh, Konohamaru, serangan penuh-_ttebayou_!" perintahnya melatih sang murid. _Vest_ hijaunya yang baru saja beberapa hari dipakainya sudah memiliki sedikit robekan akibat ulah hiperaktifnya. Namun ia terlihat berbeda tanpa jaket oranye biasanya. Seragamnya sudah mirip dengan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Yah mereka asik sendiri deh," gerutu Udon, teman Konohamaru yang berkacamata bulat, diikuti anggukan gadis berambut oranye yang diketahui bernama Moegi. Namun baik Moegi dan Udon sendiri malah tertawa saat Konohamaru dan Naruto beradu _rasengan_ menyerang pipi satu sama lain.

"HAHAHAHA," Konohamaru tertawa puas, sementara Naruto menahan napasnya untuk tidak emosi.

"YANG SERIUS DONG_-TTEBAYOU_!" protes sang _sensei_ berambut pirang mengelus pipinya. Tentu saja saat menyadari posisi cukup bahaya, Naruto langsung memelesetkan serangannya sendiri namun Konohamaru tetap menghajar rahang kokoh Naruto dengan _rasengan_ mini. "UGH!"

"Sabar, sabar," celetuk Sakura meredam tawa, "Mana ada _sensei_ sensitif sama murid sendiri." lanjut _kunoichi_ medis itu menjulurkan lidah. Wajah bersungut-sungut Naruto sedikit teredam namun roman mengambek pun belum hilang.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka Sakura-_chan_, lihat tuh mereka senang kaubela," Naruto masih komplein atas kelakuan muridnya sendiri. Konohamaru malah beradu telapak tangan dengan teman-temannya berhasil mengusili _sensei_ mereka.

"Naruto-_sensei_ memang payah. Begitu saja jadi pahlawan," Konohamaru melipat tangan, "Kelak kalau aku sudah besar berarti mudah bagiku membalap reputasimu! Aku pasti cepat tenar karena hebat."

"Percaya diri sekali_-ttebayou_," Naruto berpura-pura kesal menggulung lengan menghampiri Konohamaru yang mulai jiper. Remaja berambut cokelat itu segera ambil jurus seribu langkah ketika Naruto membuka kedua lengan akan menerjang.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa bersama Udon dan Moegi. Latihan dengan Naruto memang jarang sekali serius. Bayangkan saja jika dua karakter seperti Konohamaru dan Naruto bertemu, waktu sehari bisa dihabiskan hanya untuk main hebat-hebatan.

Sakura masih tertawa hingga tawanya terganggu saat merasakan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya. Tawa Udon dan Moegi ikut pudar melihat keadaan Sakura yang mulai meringis. "Sakura-_neesan_, _daijoubuka_?" tanya Moegi kuatir sementara Udon berlari menyusul dan meneriaki Naruto.

Pria pirang yang sedang asyik berkejar-kejaran itu pun memelankan larinya ketika menoleh ke belakang. Cengirannya hilang seketika saat melihat wajah Sakura meringis. "Sakura-_chan_!" ia berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang dialiri _cakra_ pada perut bagian bawahnya oleh Moegi.

"_Arigatou_, Moegi…" Sakura tersenyum manis namun rasa sakit masih tergambar di wajahnya yang pucat. "Kau sudah resmi jadi ninja medis, ya? Hebat…" komentar Sakura menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Moegi tertawa canggung, "Ah, Sakura-_neesan_ bisa saja. Aku belum sehebat Sakura-_neesan_."

"Oh, tentu kau akan melampauiku," sahut Sakura mengepalkan tangan setinggi pipinya, "Bersemangatlah!"

Moegi tersenyum dan ikut mengepalkan tangan setinggi dagunya setelah usai menyembuhkan Sakura. "_Hai_'! _Arigatou_."

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berjongkok di depan Sakura karena batang pohon yang Sakura duduki sudah penuh dengan Moegi dan Udon yang duduk di kanan kirinya. "_Daijoubuka_, Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. _Gomen ne_, merepotkan kalian hingga latihan terganggu," sesal Sakura dengan suara pelan. Moegi menggeleng, "Aku senang kok kalau Sakura-_neesan_ datang bersama Naruto-_sensei_, kan aku juga jadi bisa belajar medis."

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak, bagaimana pun kondisi fisiknya yang sekarang hanya merepotkan Naruto yang punya pekerjaan baru sebagai pemimpin timnya Konohamaru.

"_OII, MINNA-SAN!_" teriak Konohamaru dari kejauhan, nampak orang tua Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi datang. Naruto memicingkan matanya menerka apa tujuan para ibu-ibu itu menyusul anak remaja mereka di tempat latihan?

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto saat Moegi dan Udon sudah menyusul Konohamaru di ujung lapangan _sparing_. "Naruto," tegur Sakura ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto berubah datar total.

"Yah, ya?" Naruto nyengir canggung sambil berdiri, ia menaruh telapak tangan besarnya di atas kepala Sakura, "Tunggu sebentar-_ttebayou_…" pesannya dan berlari menemui orang tua anak didiknya setelah Sakura memberi anggukan.

Sakura menjilat bibirnya seraya tertunduk menatap kaki-kakinya yang terasa agak melemah pula akhir-akhir ini. Ia sengaja tidak ingin mengangkat kepala untuk memerhatikan sedang apa Naruto dan murid-muridnya di sana. Terdengar sedikit keributan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat bagaimana Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan ditarik paksa untuk pulang oleh orang tua masing-masing.

Naruto mengatakan sesuatu seperti meyakinkan orang tua anak didiknya, Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan tersenyum tidak enak melambai ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Hati Sakura mencelos, seakan baru saja ada tangan tak terlihat meremas paru-parunya.

Ia bisa lihat Naruto tertunduk, tapi ketika pria pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura secara tak sengaja, cengiran lebar sarat akan kepura-puraan tercipta. Naruto sedikit berlari ke tempat Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto sampai.

Melihat gadis galak menjadi datar bahkan cendurung serba tidak percaya diri membuat cengiran Naruto menggetir pahit, namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, "Ah tidak apa-apa, mereka sedang ada acara keluarga_-ttebayou._" Jawab Naruto melihat ke arah lain lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sakura menghela napasnya sedikit tertunduk menatap lurus ke depan, "_Usotsuki_," bisiknya teramat pelan. Berhasil membuat senandung kecil Naruto lenyap dan menoleh untuk menatap Sakura. Ia mencoba tertawa kecil namun tetap terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? _Ne,_ Sakura-_chan_, sudah waktunya kau untuk beristirahat." Naruto memegang pundak Sakura dengan merangkulnya, bahu yang terasa kurus dalam lengan kekar Naruto. Ada rasa getir meracuni Naruto melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura mendengus tertawa semanis dan sekecil mungkin sambil tertunduk, lalu menatap Naruto, "Benar. Maafkan aku yang merepotkanmu dan murid-muridmu ya?"

Naruto menggeleng dan cepat membenahi posisinya, "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kami tidak kerepotan sama sekali. Hanya saja kau butuh istirahat. Ikut denganku hanya membuat kau kelelahan."

"Aku bukan wanita lemah," sela Sakura main-main.

"Ya, kau yang paling kuat tapi tidak saat ini. Kumohon mengertilah."

Sakura mengangguk lembut, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak perlu," Sakura terus melangkah walau langkahnya tak setegas dulu, "Besok aku tidak akan datang kemari agar orang tua Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi tidak memarahi mereka lagi."

"Sakura-_chaaan_."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu mereka tidak sudi aku dalam latihan anak mereka kan? Sedikit banyak aku dengar apa yang mereka katakan walau samar…"

"Itu bukan apa-apa," Naruto masih menyamai langkah Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" bentak Sakura, "Harusnya kau malu jika semua orang lihat kau berjalan denganku."

"Tapi…"

"Diam di situ!" ketus Sakura akhirnya, lalu berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

==00==00==00==

Wanita merah muda itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Di punggungnya terdapat lambang bulat mengidentitaskan seorang Haruno. Bajunya tetap sama, memamerkan lengan putihnya yang sewarna susu.

Orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat darinya. Memang ia makin melamban. Pandangan tak suka sering dilontarkan padanya dari orang-orang. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya Naruto sewaktu kecil dimusuhi warga.

"Itu Sakura, kan?"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

"Untuk apa ya dia melewati jalan ini?"

Atau ini terasa lebih sakit.

"Pembawa sial."

Sakit sekali.

"Tidak tahu malu."

Sakura menyelipkan poninya yang mulai panjang sedagu ke belakang telinga, ia tertunduk. Belum selesai orang-orang membicarakannya di belakang dengan cacian, Sakura sudah ingin menangis namun ditahan. Ia tegar. Ia kuat. Ia yakinkan itu dalam hatinya.

Ia menyesalkan putusannya untuk keluar membeli perlatan mandi yang sudah habis. Harusnya ia biarkan ibunya saja yang membeli seperti biasanya. Ia menyesal bersikukuh keluar rumah karena bosan. Biasanya ia membunuh waktu bosan dengan melihat Naruto dan murid-muridnya latihan.

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu ia sendiri tak mau datang meski dijemput Moegi. Hingga tak punya kegiatan di rumah. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah pun ibunya tidak akan mengijinkan.

BRAK!

Seorang bocah menabrak Sakura sehabis berlari membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Wanita merah muda itu meringis kepayahan bangkit. Fisiknya semakin tidak bersahabat saja, membuatnya membenci diri sendiri karena ini. Bocah tadi berlari tanpa meminta maaf.

Orang-orang pun tak ada yang menolongnya. Tak satu pun. Termasuk Rock Lee yang hanya melihat di ujung jalan. Sakura tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk pada Lee. Pemuda berbaju hijau ketat itu mengalihkan pandangan berpura-pura tidak melihat, justru berjalan cepat ke belokan.

Sakura menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya, bahkan orang sebaik Rock Lee tidak ingin membalas senyumnya sekali pun, bagaimana menolong? "Sssh," Sakura berlutut membereskan isi kantungnya yang agak tercecer.

Sementara Rock Lee mengintip di balik dinding, di wajahnya tersimpan emosi yang siap meledak, ia mencengkram dinding tempatnya bersembunyi, menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri wanita merah muda yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Mata Rock Lee bahkan sampai berair saat melihat ada orang menginjak sebungkus sabun yang hampir Sakura ambil.

Wajah murid kesayangan Gai itu pun ingin sekali berlari menolong Sakura, tapi sekali lagi sesuatu menahan dirinya. Sudut dinding tempat ia bersembunyi sudah ia cengkram menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Kakinya bergetar ingin lari, tapi ia tetap menahan diri walau sakit.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaaaan!_"

Pria pirang nampak berlari gesit segera menolong Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Aku ke rumahmu tadi tapi kata ibumu kau bersikeras keluar sendirian."

Sakura tampak tidak menjawab, gadis itu tertunduk meraih kantung kreseknya. Dari sini Lee bisa tahu Sakura telah menangis saat dibantu Naruto bangkit dari tanah. Sama seperti air yang membasahi kedua pipi Lee saat ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk, menempelkan keningnya pada dinding. Ia merasa hancur. Setelah melihat tangan kekar Naruto mengangkat Sakura dengan mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura yang memegangi perut besarnya. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum Sakura hamil tanpa suami.

Itu dia yang membuat Rock Lee menjadi pendiam beberapa bulan ini. Ia benci Sakura, ia benci Naruto, dan yang paling ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri yang masih pengecut. Memang yang dalam perut Sakura bukan bayinya, tapi tetap Lee ingin menyelamatkan hidup Sakura.

Lee mau bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Sakura karena Naruto tak juga lekas menikahi Sakura, tapi Lee sendiri terlalu pengecut untuk berani menahan sakit nantinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menundukan kepala berusaha mencari tahu ekspresi pada wajah Sakura. Hatinya mencelos melihat air sudah sampai pada dagu gadis itu. "Hey, Sakura-_chan_…" Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…" Naruto berusaha memeluk Sakura namun Sakura mengelak. Mata biru Naruto menatap nanar jemari kurus Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sudah sangat besar dengan wajah sendu habis menangis. "Ini salahku, harusnya aku menjagamu di hari libur ini." sesal Naruto berusaha menggandeng Sakura.

Gadis itu masih menepis Naruto, ia tidak bisa berbicara apa pun. Karena sedikit saja suara keluar dari mulutnya, rasanya bagai akan menangis deras. Psikisnya semakin labil dengan perutnya yang buncit hingga susah berjalan.

Naruto masih membuntuti dan menenangkan. Tidak peduli orang-orang sekitar sudah menggunjing ia dan Sakura dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"PERGI!" bentak Sakura, "Aku benci padamu, pergilah!"

Sakura pun menaiki undakan tangga rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

* * *

**A/N**:** 罪**_(—tsumi) = sin = dosa._


End file.
